1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to devices for use by police, military or the like, to provide a controlled deflation of the pneumatic tires of a vehicle driven thereover.
2. Prior Art
From time to time law enforcement officials find it necessary to stop a vehicle being operated by a person who has refused an order to stop. Portable barricades including positioning vehicles across a roadway, have often been used to stop a fleeing vehicle. Where, for example the barricades have been removable, such as saw horses, such have often not been sufficient to discourage a vehicle from running through the barrier, potentially resulting in vehicle damage and injury. Of recent time, devices have been developed for deflating the tires of such fleeing vehicle.
An earlier U.S. Patent of two of the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,756, is such a tire deflation device. This device consists of a collapsible and extendible frame that includes one or more rocker arms carrying hollow spikes, with actuators attached to which rocker arms to pivot the rocker arms so as to position the spikes to enter a tire rolling thereover, to pull the spikes from the rocker arms that enter the tires. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,756 was deemed to be unique over earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,276,100; 2,912,229; 3,652,059; and 4,382,714, and foreign patents, 593,355, Fed. Rep. of Germany and 2,032,983, United Kingdom, that show different arrangements of frames, pins and spikes, as pneumatic tire deflators, and the like. None of which earlier devices show the particular collapsing frame structure and components thereof. Nor do any shown the resiliently mounted removable and replaceable hollow spikes of the invention.
The present invention is an improvement over which U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,756. Specifically, the present improvement is in the foldable and extendable frame with stops and ramp arrangements, rocker arms spike mounts, and cushioning sleeve and spikes for arrangement in which spike mounts, and includes a unique cushioning sleeve and spike mounting tool.